


Drunken Mishaps

by MrowKitty



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrowKitty/pseuds/MrowKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Dave's 19th birthday and he decides to spend it by getting fake id's with his friends to go clubbing. Dirk decides he doesn't have to stay in when he could also be out having drinks with friends, so he grabs them and goes to a gay club. Dirk gets completely wasted and fools around a bit with a younger sexy looking man on the dance floor who invites him back to his motel room. Drunken mishaps ensue which ultimately lead to quite possibly the worst mistake he's ever made in his entire life. Conflicted feelings, denial, and slow build are to follow.</p><p>EDIT: probably not going to finish this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunken mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for taking the time to read my fic :)

Drunken mishaps

Chp. 1

“Hey Bro, I’m going out with some friends for my birthday tonight. I hope you weren’t planning some awesomely ironic surprise birthday party for me.”

You look up at your younger brother who is standing behind the couch you’re currently seated in from your laptop. Today was your brother, Dave’s, 19th birthday and you know exactly what ‘going out with my friends for my birthday’ in college meant. He was planning to get wasted, despite being underage. You had overheard a conversation with his friends about getting fake IDs to go clubbing. You, being the cool older brother you are, are going to let him do it. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a fake ID at 18 even if you had been raising Dave at that point in your life. (Hey, even you had to get away from screaming children every now and then and just let go.)

“We haven’t done anything together for your birthday since middle school lil’ dude. I unfortunately have to say, I have not planned an awesome ironic surprise birthday party.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be a surprise if you said there was going to be one!”

“Touché. So Dave, darling baby brother, just what club do you and your friends plan to be goin’ to on this fine festive day?”

Suddenly, Dave’s face completely dropped. He was now a deer in the head lights and he had nowhere to run. His whole mastermind plan had failed, he’d been caught by his rad older brother/ guardian and there was no way of escape. He was silent.

“Relax. I don’t care if you and your friends have a little fun on your birthday. Just be smart about how much you drink and don’t go sleepin’ with strangers!” Dave stared blankly at you from behind his shades for a few seconds before he spoke up.

“You… don’t care? If I go drink? Even though I’m underage?”

“You’re an adult now, you can make your own decisions. You’re also in college; you’re supposed to be doin’ these kind of things. It’s kind of expected from just about every college student. I know you aren’t going to be a complete idiot about this. Having a fake ID certainly helps with that.”

“How do you know I have a fake ID?”

“I heard you talkin’ to Egbert the other day. I heard the whole plan. You aren’t exactly subtle when you think I’m not home.”

“Oh, shit.”

“Like I said. I don’t care. Go have some fun, it’s your birthday after all! Might as well order a few hookers to top it off.”

“Getting laid is hopefully on the agenda. Like you said, it is my birthday!”

“Nice.” You offer Dave your fist, and he gladly fist bumps you in the most bro like of irony.

“Well, I’m headin’ out. I’ll tell you about my crazy drunken adventures in the morning!”

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t get alcohol poisoning, ok?” Dave starts walking towards the door of your apartment as he waves you off.

“I promise I won’t die. Later, Bro.”

“Happy birthday, Dave.” He gives you one last wave before he is out the door. Now, what to do? Just because Dave’s going out having fun doesn’t mean you can’t. Going out drinking with some friends doesn’t sound like too bad of an idea, and you know just who to hit up to go clubbing with.

You log into Pesterchum on your iPhone and see Roxy is indeed online.

**\--timaeusTestified [TT]** **began pestering** **tipsyGnostalgic [TG]** **\--**

**TT: Hey.**

**TT: Yo, Roxy.**

**TT: You there?**

**TG: Oh my gosh!!**

**TG: Yas**

**TG: Yez***

**TG: Yes***

**TG: Wazsup, Di Stri!**

**TT: Want to go clubbin’ tonight?**

**TT: Maybe grab Crocker and English and just go get wasted or something?**

**TG: Um.**

**TG: DO YOU EVEN NEED TO ASK??**

**TG: HELL YAS LET’S GO!!**

**TG: Wait.**

**TG: Isn’t it Davies birthday??**

**TT: Yeah, he decided about 6 years ago he was too cool to spend his birthday with is rad older brother though.**

**TT: Doesn’t know what he’s missin’ I tell you.**

**TT: I’m pretty sure he’s out with your baby cousin getting wasted or something with their fake IDs.**

**TT: He probably has no idea how to handle his liquor.**

**TT: He’s going to come home crying to big bro Dirk in the morning complainin’ about a god awful hang over.**

**TT: And I plan to have one to match.**

**TT: So let’s go get wasted.**

**TG: Rosie and Davie are going to go get wasted?!1?**

**TT: Oh god. Don’t tell me you’re bothered by that are you? I hope I didn’t just ruin their night.**

**TG: Pft, hell nah!**

**TG: I mean.**

**TG: I was practically drinking since I was 16.**

**TG: Do you honestly think I would care??**

**TG: If I knew Rosie drank I would have totally partied with her by now!**

**TG: Told her which drinks are the best and which ones give the worst hangovers.**

**TG: We would have bonded over drinks!**

**TG: Are we bad people letting underage family get fake IDs and get drunk?**

**TT: Nah.**

**TT: We’re the coolest.**

**TT: So I was thinking we go to Bubbles?**

**TG: Ofc.**

**TG: THE GAY BAR!**

**TT: What?**

**TT: You love Bubbles.**

**TG: I can’t deny it.**

**TG: Bubbles seriously has some of the best girlie fruity drinks in this country, and I certainly am not complaining about all the cute men in skin tight clothing.**

**TG: I just want to pap those round fabulous asses!**

**TG: Mmmmm if only they weren’t all gay!**

**TG: You don’t think we are too old to be doing this again?**

**TT: There are girls there too.**

**TT: You might find a nice round girl ass to pap.**

**TT: And we aren’t old we aren’t even 35 yet!**

**TG: Well, alright!**

**TG: Girl asses are nice too.**

**TG: If only I didn’t prefer dick.**

**TG: such a tragedy.**

**TG: You just want to snag yourself some hot manly ass don’t you?**

**TG: Or maybe some young fresh ass?**

**TT: You caught me.**

**TT: I only ever think about young fresh ass when I go out and drink with my friends.**

**TT: Not like I want to just have a good time with my friends or anything.**

**TG: Is that sarcasm I’m hearing there, Dirk?**

**TG: So you wouldn’t mind if we went to a normal club that wasn’t overwhelmingly gay?**

**TG: Or do you mind because you actually DO want to grab yourself some hot boy butt!?**

**TT: Well.**

**TT: It’s not like I’m completely against the idea.**

**TT: Gay clubs are way more entertainin’ than any regular club and you know it. It’s definitely way more aesthetically pleasing, that’s for sure.**

**TG: More aesthetically pleasing because of all the half-naked men grinding on each other?**

**TT: Duh.**

**TG: I can’t deny you there either.**

**TG: It’s just annoying when you get to look at all the hot steamy art, but you’re not allowed to touch it!!!**

**TT: I will let you paint whatever you want on my body with the glow paint if we go.**

**TG: even dicks?**

**TT: even dicks.**

**TG: Hell.**

**TG: Fucking**

**TG: Yas.**

**TG: ALRIGHT, I will go pick up Janey and meet you and Jake at Bubbles!**

**TG: If Jakes even going to come this time.**

**TG: SO EXCITED, LETS GO GET DRUNK!!!**

**\--tipsyGnostalgic [TG]** **ceased pestering** **timaeusTestified [TT]** **\--**

**TT: Someone’s suddenly extremely excited to paint dicks on my bod.**

**TT: See you soon.**

**\--timaeusTestified [TT]** **ceased pestering** **tipsyGnostalgic [TG]** **—**

~.~

Turns out, Jake actually wanted to go clubbing with you, Roxy, and Jane. Jake is pansexual, so he’s really not bothered by overly flamboyant or overwhelmingly gay scenes. He thinks they are also fun to go to every now and then, but he also just really loves hanging out with his best friends and getting drunk. You start walking up to the club and you see your friends outside of Bubbles chatting away. Roxy notices you first and she waves franticly in your direction.

“Hey guys.” You say as you join in on their conversation.

“Hey Dirk ol’ chap. The ladies and myself were just talking about how they are going to paint a penis panting on your back?” Jake asks with an amused look on his face.

“Technically, they can paint whatever on my body, I don’t really care. I told Roxy if we go here she could paint dicks on me. Striders don’t back out on their promises.”

“Might I join in on these painting shenanigans as well, Dirk?” You laugh.

“If you really want to Jane, why not?” Roxy makes a few gleeful sounding noises as she and Jane debate what else they should be putting on your body. You can’t help but chuckle at your friends; who knew grown adults would get so excited over painting ridiculous pictures on your body.

“Well. I don’t know about you chums, but I want to go get bloody drunk!”

“Chill your English butt, we’re gettin’ there! Let’s go party Strider style now.”

The four of you walk into the dark club after being ID checked at the door. Almost the entire club is lit with black lights, so it’s very dark other than the bright neon glowing paint on all the bodies in the club. The electric techno/ house music is so loud you have to really raise your voices just to hear each other speaking.

“Me and Jane are going to buy a few cups of paint! Go buy us some drinks like the gentlemen you two are! Oh, I want a pineapple mango tequila crush! And make sure they don’t forget the little umbrella!”

Roxy and Jane are off to the paint stand before you can even reply. You and Jake head to the bar and order Roxy’s fruity tequila drink and grab a tray of shots. You also order a fruity gay drink for yourself that’s inside a coconut to start the night off, and you made sure they gave both of you the little umbrellas. You almost instantly drink the entire coconuts worth of alcohol because it tastes so delicious. You’re going to have to go get another one of these fruity dinks soon.

“Yo, Jake, this girlie drink is seriously to die for.”

“Oh? Let me try some!” You hand Jake the coconut before he takes a sip from the glowing neon bendy straw, “Shuky darn, this is amazing! I think I might have to get one of these myself.”

“You should get me another one when you’re up there, this will be gone by the time your back.”

“Sure thing!” Right as Jake disappears into the crowd, you see Roxy and Jane come bounding up to the table you settled at. Immediately Roxy takes her drink and downs about half of it.

“Ready to become our master piece, Dirk?” Roxy has a devilish look on her face as she holds up neon pink and orange paint. Jane was holding Neon green and blue.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Did you know? This paint. Can apparently be used as lube?” You stare at the two wanting to question why they know this, but refrain. It doesn’t matter because they inform you how they know this anyways.

“Um. We uh. Saw two guys going at it. Using the paint. Boy! I never thought I would see a glowing penis or butthole, but I sure did see those just now! That was definitely something we just saw!” Poor Jane looks a bit horrified as she tried to explain the sight that probably will scar her for life.

“Wow. I definitely didn’t need to know that. And let’s keep the paint away from my nether regions, kay?” They laugh, “Alright. Shield your eyes, I’m goin’ to start the strip tease.” You hear them cat calling and clapping as you take off your Jacket, then shirt and set them on your chair.

“Damn, Dirk! Even at 33 you are still ripped as fuck! If you weren’t gay, I would fuck you so hard.”

“Yes Roxy, I know, you have mentioned that quite a few times before. Now come on, let’s get this painting project goin’.”

Jake comes back to the table with another assortment of alcohol (and a refill of your delicious fruity drink) as your skin becomes a blank canvas for Roxy and Jane. You tell them they better paint the most ironically gay things or you will be disappointed. They are probably just painting the most ridiculous things from the sound of their giggles and laughter as you feel their wet fingers trace your skin. You definitely felt something in the shape of a penis being painted on your back, that was a given. Even Jake starts participating in the painting once he finished with his drink. You were drinking your fruity refill as they painted, and were definitely feeling a bit tipsy now. You are nowhere near how drunk you want to be tonight. You all start taking shots every time someone points out gay activity. Which is literally everywhere. So you all take shots just about every 15 seconds. Their giggling gets a bit more frequent until it’s all just one drawn out symphony of laughter. You realize you have downed two large fruity drinks and about 7 full shot glasses; you’re getting closer to the amount of drunk you want to me.

“Dirk, Dirk ,Diiiiiiirk, we ran out of room on your baaaaaaack! Let us paint on your six pack!”

“Roxy jus wans to feeeeeel you up, my good chuuuuuum! Hee hee, you might get some unwanted attention tonight Dirk, pfffft!”

Jane for whatever reason can’t stop laughing.

“Wha, why? What’d you guys do?”

“Wellllll,” Jane slurs as you hear the sound of a camera phone go off, then said phone was shoved in your face. The picture was of your very bright, colorful back, “Thatssss what we did!”

‘Grind here’ was written in neon pink with an arrow pointing to your butt, courtesy of Roxy. ‘Grope for luck’ was written just above Roxy’s statement in neon green with another arrow pointing to your butt, which looks a lot like Jakes handwriting. There was a blue, and a pink dick very largely painted on your shoulder blades with a few blue girlie looking flowers painted in various places.

“Beautiful.” Is all you say before you turn to face your friends.

Once you’re facing you friends they start to paint on your front. Jake starts to paint a gun on your lower stomach, barrel facing your dick. It’s actually kind of sexy looking. Roxy paints a pink heart right in the middle of your chest and Jane paints flowers and poked your bellybutton hole. You now have a glowing belly button. Once everyone is satisfied with their art work, you take orange paint and make streaks across your cheeks and attempt to gel back your hair with the orange glowing paint. It doesn’t work too well and you just have glowing streaks in your hair now. You paint some ironic things on your friends as they catch up on the shots you’ve been taking. You think you’ve taken about 10 or 11 now, you can’t remember. You feel giddy and happy as you draw Sweet Bro on Jakes shoulder. You paint hearts all over Roxy’s face and a butterfly on Jane’s cheek. Well, you intended it to be a butterfly, it just kind of looks like a blob.

As you were painting more pictures on your friends, you suddenly feel a firm grope on your ass which takes you aback for a moment. You turn around to see a younger man walking away with a smirk on his face. He was wearing Glowing neon pink shutter shades and looks like he spiked some pink and orange paint in his hair as well and smeared paint all over his body, but nothing nearly as ridiculous as you. You stare at his ass; it’s perfectly round and plush looking. You suddenly want to go up and grab a handful of ass yourself. Why does that ass look so familiar? That guy’s whole back looks kind of familiar, but you are too drunk to care.

“ROXY! JANE! Someone… SOMEONE GROPED DIRK’S ARSE! WE GOTTA… TAKE MORE SHOTS!” apparently your friends made a drinking game out of people groping your ass. You definitely will be joining in on this game as well. If they drink when someone gropes your ass, what happens if they grind on you?

“Hey… whatdoya guys do if someone grinds on me?” You can’t control the slur coming out of your mouth.

“We take foooour shots!” Jane proceeds to hold up five fingers, but realizes her mistake and holds up four.

“lemme take four more shots and I’ll join the dancing crowd! Letsee who passes out first from how many people grind up on my fine ass.”

“Everyone _knooooows_ I’ll beat you all! I’m KIIIIIINDA the drinking master.” It’s true, Roxy is a pro. You are silently betting Jake will pass the fuck out first, “Are you gonna show us jus how gay Dirk Strider can be?”

“I’m gonna show you how gay I make other men FOR me! I’m a gay magnet.”

“Pffft, well, with ‘grope for luck’ and ‘grind on me’ painted in bright colors on your back in a gay club, I’m pretty sure you would be a gay magnet!”

“Thanks Jake, I know I’m that hot.”

You finish your last shot before you get up from your high chair and start your way to the loud dance floor. You are barely out of your chair before you stumble a bit. It wasn’t until you stood you realized you have successfully become wasted; and it only took two coconuts full of alcohol and 15 more or less shots. You must be losing your edge, it used to take you at least a couple bottles before you got completely wasted. You blame it on your age.

Everything is blurry and you feel great. You enter the crowd of brightly colored people as the music is practically screaming in your ear. You try to dance a bit to blend into the crowd better. You see lots of people dancing on each other or jumping up and down with no rhythm. You kind of want to be the people who are dancing on each other; you think if you wait a bit, someone would eventually come up behind or in front of you and start grinding. Maybe preferably in front of you. You suddenly are fantasizing grinding up on some plush round ass, and the receiver was grinding right back. Your hands are tracing his body and latch onto his hips as you grind harder into his ass. Your hands then travel up his body and you get a good feel of him, maybe dip a bit near his crotch region which drives him mad. Right before your fingers brush along the zipper of his pants, your other hand was traveling up his neck and tracing his delicious looking lips. You can’t place the face you’re fantasizing about.

Shit, now you’re horny. You really want to find some hot young ass to have your way with. At this point you don’t even care if you have fun with a complete stranger. You notice your pants are feeling a bit tighter, you look down and realize you have a half stiffy going. You probably shouldn’t have envisioned such a smutty fantasy, but being as drunk as you are, you didn’t really think it a bad idea. Well, now you think it was a bad idea considering you’re horny with half a boner and no one to grind on. Then you feel two hands grasp your rump.

You spoke too soon.

This wasn’t a quick grope and walk away like last time though, those firm hands are staying latched.

 “Hello again.” The person feeling up your ass spoke right behind you, his voice sounded a bit rough and smelled heavily of alcohol, but it also sounded way too familiar. “You looked so lonely dancing by yourself, you seemed like you could use some company.” You feel his hands move from your ass to your hips, pulling yourself towards him. You glance back at the man currently pressing his crotch to your butt, it’s the same person who groped you earlier, but now he had more paint splattered over his body. Your vision is extremely impaired at the moment, but for some reason you feel really uncomfortable being pressed flush against this man. You don’t know why you feel uneasy about it because all you want to do is just get hot with someone. There is someone right behind you completely willing to, so why are you feeling uncertain? You should probably listen to the tiny voice in your head yelling at you to stop, it’s probably doing that for a good reason.

Then you felt a hand travel up your thigh and hips moving behind you.

You shoved the voice out of your head and didn’t care anymore; all worries now gone. You reached around the man and finally grabbed his perfectly plush, round ass. It is definitely as soft as you had imagined. You squeezed his cheek enough to encourage more grinding.

“You felt me up earlier.”

“Mmmhmm, you basically had an open invitation written on your back. Your ass is also aces, I seriously nnneeeeded to.”

His voice was dense with drunken slurs. He sounded just as gone as you were, that was a good thing. You both basically have an excuse to get freaky with a stranger and not feel bad about it later. You gave another squeeze.

“Yer not so bad yerself. Been wantin’ to cope a feel.”

You felt his mouth brush ever so lightly against your ear, his breath was hot and laced with lust.

“That so?” Wow, this person is extremely bold. If he’s trying to turn you on, it’s working. “That mean you wanna dance with me?” As he said that, his hips jerked a bit, pressing into your lower region. Someone is definitely eager to get down and dirty, not that you are against doing that or anything. Your new goal was to seduce this man to the best of your drunken abilities to hopefully get a good lay. You should probably tell Dave you aren’t going to come home tonight.

You’ll do that later.

_After_ you get laid.

You smirk at the slightly smaller man grinding against you and start to move your own hips into him. _That answer your question?_ He gives you a cocky grin as he places his hands back onto your hips and pulls you against him with a bit more force. As you move your hips against his you start to feel the hardening length growing between his legs, and on your ass. _Let’s drive him crazy._ You feel up the back of his thigh and ass that’s kind of an awkward angle for your arm, but you continue anyway. You grind against his dick trying to entice him. This earns you a low sexy growl from the man. You feel one of his hands detach from your waist and start to trace your toned chest.

“I thought you wanted to dance.” It came out hardly as a question. You are getting a bit cocky.

“I did until you woke up the python,” You feel his lips move along your exposed neck, “Now I have some other things in mind.” Your breath hitches as he nips a bit at your skin.

“Wha… what’s that?”

He hums against your neck and sucks a bit of your sensitive skin. You aren’t sure if you make a noise over the loud pulsing music. His fingers trace over your pectoral and ab muscles until they hover over the zipper on your jeans. Déjà vu. You want to buck up into his hand for some god damn contact, but hold back the urge. He oh so painfully grazes your hardening dick in a knowingly teasing fashion. He removes his hand to slide them into your jean pocket.

“Motel a few blocks down.”

After he said that, he withdrew his hands from your pockets and body, then there was no contact at all. You turned around to completely face this cock tease, but he was gone; nowhere to be seen. You felt a bit annoyed until you felt something hard jab you from your pocket. You fished for the hard thing in your pockets and pulled it out. It was a plastic key card. _He must have slipped it into your pocket. He wants you to come to his room. He wants to fuck, and you are completely down._

You try to make out the letters on the card, but it has become extremely hard for you to read anything. Your vision is blurry and your cognitive skills have dramatically dropped. You are still determined to get laid, however. You make your way out of the crowd and try to find your friends. You stumble a few times trying to make your way back to the table where they are proceeding to take more shots.

“Dirk. That was one. That was only one person who grinded on you. Lame.” You place the key card on the table. Roxy looks at it for a minute then looks back to you. “What’s this?”

“A key for a motel, a key card. Ima get laid. It only took one grind to get an offer. I’m just that choice.” You smirk as Roxy starts laughing. Jane and Jake both look like they are about to keel over, they are very wobbly and look like they don’t really know what’s going on, “Wow, uh. They don’t look so good.”

“Yeah… they stopped being able to form sentences while you were having some fun with your boy-toy. He looked like he was having fun with your ass.” Roxy waggles her eyebrows at you.

“I’m about to have even more fun. But… I can’t read.” This earns even more laughter from Roxy.

“Wow. Even you are losing your touch, huh? Need me to ready it for you because big ol’ Dirk is too drunk to even read?”

“That would be much oblied. Oblited. Fuck, Obliged!” Roxy cackles at your poor auditory skills. She picks up the card and reads it.

“Room 9 at Grand Motel. This is actually really close, just a few streets down!”

“Room 9…” It suddenly hits you that you cannot drive as drunk as you are. No one coordinated the designative driver. Shit.

“It’s on 34th street across from the McDonalds. You can’t drive can you? Jane and Jake certainly can’t drive.”

Shit. How are you going to get down there? You could probably walk, but you might die on the way. Then again, this would also be a good time to test your Strider skills. You need to keep up your perceptive ninja like reflexes even if you are completely wasted.

“It’s ok, I’ll walk. I got this. I recommend a taxi for you guys though. We can pick up our cars in the mornin’.” You hear a slam on the table. You look over to Jake whose head is against the table passed out, Jane is snickering at him.

“I knew he’d be the first to go.”

“Maybe… maybe it’s time to call it a night…. I… I… I’m starting to feel like bluh!” Poor Jane; at least she outlasted Jake.

“Awwww, you guys used to be so much better at this! Well, at least these two hours were pretty fun. Hey Dirk, before you go get some hot boy butt, help us get Jake into a cab?”

“Yeah ok.” Roxy helps Jane walk outside even though she’s having a bit of trouble herself. You make sure to put on your shirt you took off earlier and grab your jacket before you grab Jake. You attempt to wake Jake up but fail. He’s completely gone. You haul his arm over your shoulder and wrap your arm around his waist as you try to lift him a bit. He stirs a bit but still doesn’t wake up. God damn, he is heavy.

You wait as Roxy tries to hail a taxi while holding Jake’s body weight. After about 10 minutes a taxi finally stops by the curb you and your friends are stationed at. You and Roxy help buckle Jake and Jane into the back seat.

“Hey, would you guys mind dropping me off at the motel if there’s already a taxi here? It’s on the way Jane’s house, right?”

“Well, I don’t care. It’s kinda up to the cab driver if he’ll allow someone in the front.” He proceeds to say he doesn’t mind if it’s just up the street.

 The drive to the motel takes a whopping 5 whole minutes to get there. You manage to get out of the cab alright and say good bye to your friends as Roxy gives you good luck on your lay. You watch the cab drive away before you attempt to walk by yourself. When you try to walk, it doesn’t pan out as smoothly as you had hoped. You hobble around and need to brace yourself against the side of the motel so you don’t fall over. You walk past each motel room until your reach the 9th door.

You pause outside of it and don’t even attempt to make yourself presentable, it hadn’t even phased you as a thing to do when you were about to sex someone up. You pause because suddenly that little voice in the back of your head is acting up again. You can’t for the life of you figure out why that voice is telling you no, as if fucking this younger man was literally the worst idea you’ve ever come up with; and starting a puppet porn website for irony was a pretty bad idea. Well, maybe not really because it did save you and Dave from an awful home life once you turned 18. That puppet porn website along with your other random websites you’ve made racked in quite a lot of money. Anyways, you still can’t figure out why. He did seem kind of familiar, maybe you know him from somewhere? His voice was rough sounding from all the alcohol he’d been drinking, but his voice along with his overall figure seemed very reminiscent of someone. The club was so dark you couldn’t see his complexion, but you think he had light hair.

Wait, did he have light hair?

No, no, he had pink and orange hair.

Wait, fuck, that was the paint. God damn, you are so far gone you can’t even think properly.

Oh, you should probably tell Dave you aren’t going to be home first thing in the morning before you forget. You pull out your phone and attempt to pester your brother before you go inside; probably just buying you more time to see if you can actually figure out why you are so uneasy. You know once you walk in the room you won’t be turning back because right now, quite frankly, your dick is doing the thinking.

You can hardly read anything on your screen. You open the pesterchum app and look for Dave’s chumhandle. You see a red blurb and hope its Dave’s because that’s the one you start pestering.

**\--timaeusTestified [TT]** **began pestering** **turntechGodhead [TG]** **—**

**TT: Dave.**

**TT: Imam**

**TT: *I am**

**TT: im not going to be homo . Tonight.**

**TT: Fuck. I’m drunk bro.**

**TT: Not comin home tonight.**

**TT: getting laid.**

**TT: jus to let you know.**

**TT: I shall be back tomorrow.**

**TT: Hope yuore havin fun tpp.**

**TT: *too**

**\--timaeusTestified [TT]** **ceased pestering** **turntechGodhead [TG]**

You put your phone back into your pocket and replace it with the keycard the stranger from earlier slipped into your pocket. You swipe it, but miss the pad a couple times. You finally managed to swipe it on your third try and it beeps green indicating you can go in. So you do. It is completely dark in the room other than the dim city lights coming in through the window and a bright light coming from the bed. Oh, it’s not coming from the bed, but from a small screen on the bed which the still shaded boy is holding. He looks up in your direction and smirks in the light of his phone. You started reaching for the light switch on the wall but he interrupted your actions.

“Leave em off.” You drop your arms, walk in and close the door. You can guess by his slurring he is still as drunk as you are. “I was beginnin to think you dint want my sweet ass.”

“Oh, I want that plush. I jus had to help drunk friends in a car. I’m pretty far gone myself. I hope ya dun mind getting’ freaky with a drunk guy.”

“As long as _you_ don’ mind frick frackin’ with a drunk guy, I think we’re good ‘ere”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

 

~.~

 

The first thing you notice when you wake up, is the throbbing in your head. The light pouring into the room certainly isn’t helping, so you shield your eyes with your hands. God damn, what did you do to make your head hurt this bad? You attempt to recall past events, you know you had to have gotten majorly wasted if your head is pounding this painfully. _Ok, let’s try remembering from the beginning._ Yesterday was Dave’s birthday. He went out to get drunk with friends, and you wanted to go do something with friends as well. That’s right, you went out with Roxy, Jake, and Jane to Bubbles. It all seems like a blur, you don’t even remember how you got home. You roll over to hide your face in your pillow because the light is hurting your head too much. You expected to roll over onto a flat bed, but you seemed to have rolled over on a person. You jumped back almost quickly as you rolled over, which you quickly regret; the throbbing became worse with your quick movements.

Someone was in your bed? You slightly open your eyes to get a look at your surroundings. You find out that this is not your bed, and this is not your house, you appear to be in a motel room. There is a person curled up in blankets next to you. You also look at yourself to reveal that you’re completely naked.

It would seem you got laid. You wish your memory wasn’t such a blur, from the look of how messy the sheets are, you definitely had a good time. Your ass doesn’t hurt at all so you know you didn’t bottom. You consider bailing before the stranger in bed next to you gets up. Is that too dickish of a move? Probably, but you don’t even know the guy’s name. To be completely honest, other than the blondish mop of hair with streaks of paint still present peeking out from the bed sheets, you don’t even know what the guy looks like; you remember you thought he had a choice ass, that’s about it.

You look around the room for your clothes and discover they scattered all over the place, along with the other mans. A red Tee with a record label was laying on a chair, it’s not yours but it catches your eye because Dave has one exactly like it. You look for your sunglasses, they must be in this mess somewhere. Wait, did you even go out with your sunglasses? You answered your own question when you glanced on the night stand closest to the still passed out stranger. On the night stand lay some neon pink shutter shades and a pair of aviators.

Oh, those aren’t yours. You do own a pair of aviators, but the glass is tinted orange. You notice a small scratch barely noticeable on the left lens, you probably wouldn’t have even regarded it if those glasses didn’t look like the exact pair your brother owns. What a crazy coincidence!

Suddenly, more memories from last night flooded in. You distinctly remember feeling immensely uneasy about getting down and dirty with this man, but you were never able to place why over your drunken cognitive skills. You are feeling those same uncomfortable feelings but at a more amplified level. You know for a fact you only ever get this type of warning signal when it’s for a good reason.

You don’t want to think about it.

You try your best not to think about it.

But then you look at the strangers shirt and too-familiar sunglasses. Those articles of clothing might belong to someone who’s not such a stranger after all. You know exactly who, but your denying and denying and trying to block it out as best you can.

You are seriously considering bailing now, it might be better to leave it as a mystery and never find out just who you fucked last night. You know if you find out and it happens to be someone you know—maybe even happens to be close to you—you won’t be able to live with yourself. What happens if you actually did sleep with someone you were close with though? What if he remembers in the morning who he fucked and knew you just bailed on him right after? That could also damage the relationship. You really, really just don’t want to discover this nightmare in your head turned out to be reality.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. You are trying your best to keep out that final scenario of who this person could be in your head from completely processing, but you are failing when more memories of this person are being recovered from last night. Then again, this all could be an honest coincidence, lots of people own the same clothing and happen to share the same taste in eyewear. You could be freaking out for absolutely no god damn reason! For that very slight percentage of this person not being who you are dreading, you decide to lift up the covers and finally disclose who this is.

You slowly lift the covers away from his body to uncloak the mystery.

As you soak in the imagery before you, you feel all the color from your body fade as your heart plummet. Either this person was an exact lookalike of your younger brother, or you just committed a crime with your true biological brother.

No, no, no, Dave couldn’t have been at the same club you just happened to go to. You thought Dave wasn’t even into men, why would he go to a gay club? You are basically in complete and utter denial. You try to think of every possible scenario where this young man wasn’t possibly and couldn’t be your brother, but your eyes couldn’t possibly be deceiving you.

He stirs next to you being completely deprived of the warm blankets. You freeze and your mind goes blank. Your blood has completely frozen over and you pray as a last resort to wake up from this nightmare. Yeah, you read that right, prayed, actually prayed! Of course, god has never been in your favor ever since you declared you didn’t believe in a higher power, so you aren’t so lucky. He halfheartedly paps around for the missing blanket around his cooling body, but when he doesn’t find it, he squints his eyes open. He blinks quite a few times before he is in a more conscious state of being. You watch as he is starting to process things around him and you practically see the wheels start slowly turning in his head. He notices a person in next to you and squints up at your face.

“…Bro..?”

You say nothing. You think nothing. You just stare at Dave with wide eyes and an ajar mouth. If all the previous evidence didn’t prove this man was your brother, his voice and the fact he called you by your nickname did.

“Bro why… why are you in my bed?”

All you can do is watch him completely regain awareness as he rolls onto his back and rub his eyes. When he opens them again you watch as he realizes he is not in is room, and that this certainly wasn’t his own bed. You remain silent as he frowns and tries to make sense of what’s going on. His eyes shift around the ceiling as he recalls last night’s events. Suddenly his eyes shoot wide open. He glances down at his naked body and then looks at you. There’s no way he could have missed the fact that you were also stark naked under the bed sheets. He sits up straight and mirrors the same expression you must be showing. He winces at the sudden movement, from a definite hangover you know he must be nursing, but also from back pain. You know all too well that his forward arching posture means his ass is sore, no doubt from the pounding you gave his ass last night.

Your mind is no longer blank as you feel overwhelming feelings of panic, guilt, misery, self-loathing, and regret. Dave completely understand what happened last night as he looks at you again and says:

“Holy fuck!”


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Dave attempt to deal with the mishaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this!! college had me swamped, but as soon as finals were over I finished this chapter and wanted to post it ASAP :) Thank you all for the super nice comments you left, it really fuels me :))

“Holy fuck!”

You aren’t sure what to do. You just stay silent as Dave starts freaking out just as you are doing internally. How in the _world_ could you have possibly mistaken Dave for someone else? How did you not even notice you were screwing your brother?! Sure, you were drunk, but no amount of alcohol is any excuse to do something so… so undoubtedly **_wrong_**. You wish you could grab your sunglasses next to Dave to give you just a little bit more security behind the black lenses, but you still do nothing as you watch Dave start to hyperventilate.

Whoa, shit, that’s not cool, you should probably help him; you think he is freaking out on a whole different level than you are. Never in your whole life have you ever seen your younger brother so blatantly lose his cool like this. He starts to tremble and shake and you realizing he is having a panic attack. Oh fuck, you really need to help him. Your concerned caring emotions for Dave trump all the other crappy negative feelings in this moment as you instinctively reach out to hold his shoulder.

“Whoa, Dave.” The moment you touch his shoulder he flinches away from you. That kinda hurt, but you don’t blame him after what happened. When he glances at you he must notice your concern because he just holds up his hand and shakes his head. He starts to settle down. You stay silent again as his breathing goes back to normal and his tremors stop.

“I’m fine…” Dave swings his legs over the bed facing away from you. He sits there like that for a couple minutes staring at his feet. He glances around the room again in what looks like a search for his clothes. While he’s turned away you assess the damage a bit more. He was bruised in multiple places. He had bruises around his hips that looked like finger prints and had a few dark hickies on his neck and other various places on his body. This is so fucked up. He gets up from the bed but suddenly braces himself on the stand while making a discomforted sound. He is having trouble walking… and god _fucking_ dammit, _you_ caused that. He stands there for a moment with wide eyes, out of the corner of your eye you realize why he might be looking so shocked. It’s your turn to look shocked and even more horrified as you see your cum dribbling down Dave’s ass to his legs.

_Holy fuckin’ shit, I didn’t even use a fuckin’ condom?! I came inside… I fucking came inside him. God dammit, holy fuck, I’m seriously the worst motherfucking human being, I can’t believe I could fuck up so badly… This is so fucked up, this is so fucked up, this is so fucked up!_

Dave picks up his sunglasses then tries his best to make his way across the room gathering his clothes and then headed to the bathroom. The moment he closed the door, your body allowed itself to relax a bit. You unclenched your fists you hadn’t even realized had been balled up. Your nails had dug into the skin so hard that they punctured it, you aren’t even going to bother cleaning up the wounds; you probably deserve the pain.

The sound of the shower being turned on snaps you from your thoughts. You decide it’s probably a good idea to get dressed as well. You probably shouldn’t still be bare naked when Dave get out. You attempt to make the bed and put the comforter back on and over the mess as if covering the evidence will somehow make everything go away. You pull up your underwear and jeans and then make your way over to the sink and mirror outside the bathroom; the bathroom is too small to fit them in there. You hardly recognize yourself as you look into the mirror, your skin and hair is a complete disaster; you weren’t the only one to leave marks on your brother. You hair was matted in some places and still has that crappy neon paint in it as well as all over your body, but much more smeared now. You attempt to wash your hair in the sink and wash the paint and filth off your body with a washcloth.

Once you finished cleaning up you put your shirt back on and made your way to the night stand to put your sunglasses on. You had stopped constantly wearing your glasses years ago, but you are really needing them right now. You’ll feel a lot more secure once Dave comes back out, or at least you’ll be able to look at him behind those black shields. You sit on the side of the bed but realize you had sat on something hard; probably your phone. You pull it out from your jean pocket and realize you have a few unread messages from various people. Jake had rambled on this morning about how sorry he was for being a drunken nuisance, and Roxy had been asking questions about your night with the younger, mysterious, but in reality not-so-mysterious stranger from last night.  Then you notice you have messages from Dave… He had relied to you right after you sent him those messages last night…

 **\--** **turntechGodhead [TG]** began pestering **timaeusTestified [TT]**

**TG: yo same ima bbout to get lasid too**

**TG: scored myself a older person**

**TG: bet you jellis**

**TG: *jelous**

**TG: *jealous**

**TG: here they comes gtg**

**TG: talk to u about it later bro**

**\--** **turntechGodhead [TG]** ceased pestering **timaeusTestified [TT]** **—**

 

Well… Dave clearly didn’t realize he was about to fuck his own brother either it appeared. You wonder if this wouldn’t have happened had you decided to actually be a good guardian last night and tell him he couldn’t go out drinking with his friends. No, he probably would have gone out with them anyways like the rebel you raised him to be. How the hell did you both manage to end up at the same club? You were about to ask yourself why he would even go to a gay club, you thought he wasn’t into the male anatomy, but considering he was willing to fuck a guy last night, that was clearly not the case.

What the hell are you supposed to do now? How would someone handle a situation like this? You are at a complete and utter loss. Are you supposed to act like nothing happened? Are you supposed to act normal? If you are, you honestly don’t think you’d be able to do that. Fuck… will you ever be able to have a normal relationship with you brother again? You also take into consideration that what the two of you had just done could end you both up in jail even though you’re both technically adults, but that was the least of your worries at the moment… you are more worried about how this would affect your relationship. You don’t think you’ll be able to handle the guilt of it all.

You seriously need to talk to someone about this. You notice Roxy is logged onto pesterchum, but who knows if she’s actually there. You decide to test your luck anyways. When you open the chat with Roxy you find that she hadn’t ceased the last conversation.

 **\--tipsyGnostalgic [TG]** began pestering **timaeusTestified [TT]** **—**

**TG: Heeeeeey!**

**TG: Hope the lay went well ;D**

**TG: I really hope you didn’t just get murdered by some random guy in a bates motel!**

**TG: So, do I get any juicy detes??**

**TG: oh jeez you’re taking forever to resond**

**TG: *respond**

**TG: I hope you didn’t actually get murdered!**

**TG: UGHHH you’re too slow, just let me know once you’re alive!**

**TT: Roxy… I seriously fucked up.**

**TT: I have no idea what to fuckin do.**

**TT: I’ve never fucked up so bad in my life.**

**TG: Oh good you’re alive!!**

**TG: Don’t tell me you regret getting laid??**

**TG: Was it bad? Is he actually a freak?**

**TT: Roxy, stop. I’m dead serious right now.**

**TT: Fuck, I don’t know what to do.**

You start to wonder if talking to Roxy about this is a mistake. Should you tell her just exactly what went down? How would you even go about that? ‘Oh yeah, uh, by the way, I seemed to have accidentally fucked my younger brother. No idea how that could have happened.’ Would Roxy possibly react so badly she’d report this to authorities? No, no, Roxy is one of your best and closest friends, no matter how badly you fuck up, she would never turn against you, even if it was your own _brother_ you happened to defile. Right?

**TG: Whoa, this must be super serious.**

**TG: I don’t remember the last time you freaked out like this!**

**TG: What happened??**

**TT: Roxy, it was Dave.**

**TG: what was Dave??**

**TT: I slept with Dave.**

**TT: The person at the club was Dave, the guy who kept groping my ass and grinding on me and eventually FUCKING ME. Was. Dave.**

**TT: I… I don’t know what to do holy shit.**

**TG: Wait… which Dave are we talking about here?**

**TG: Is there another Dave you haven’t told me about?**

**TT: No. Dave as in my brother.**

**TT: I slept with my brother, Roxy. I have no fucking clue what to do.**

Roxy doesn’t respond right away like she usually does. You really hope Dave doesn’t come out of the shower anytime soon, you need more time to asses everything and hopefully get some advice on the situation. That probably won’t be anytime soon considering how crazy long he takes to shower. Roxy’s lack of response has you a little worried; you may not get the advice you had been hoping for. You really hope you haven’t turned her away… it would make sense to lose people close to you over something like this after all. Your mind is put to ease however with a few scrolling pink letters after a good 10 minutes.

**TG: You’re being serious?**

**TT: Trust me, I more than anyone wish this were a terrible prank or a terrible dream. I am not in God’s favor for something that lucky, however.**

**TG: I’m really not sure how to react to this.**

**TG: I also really don’t know what to tell you.**

**TG: I’m having trouble believing something like this happening to be completely honest.**

**TG: How could this have even happened!?**

**TG: How the fuck could none of us even recognize that the boy was Dave??**

**TG: How could YOU not recognize him? He is your own brother! You live with him! How could the overly sharp cool Dirk make such a fucked up mistake like this?!**

**TG: I could maybe understand one of you two making a mistake, but how could BOTH of you make such a bad mistake?!**

**TG: Dave is also an extremely sharp man, can you see why I’m having trouble believing this? It all just seems so improbable.**

**TT: Roxy, there is absolutely no one else who feels more shitty about this situation than I do right now.**

**TT: I’ve been asking myself all these same questions the moment I woke up.**

**TT: It seems that all the perfect little moments happened at the perfect time to make us feel as if we weren’t having an incestuous affair.**

**TT: We were both obviously extremely far gone due to the alcohol intake, and the fact that we were covered in neon glowing paint in the darkness certainly didn’t help.**

**TT: If I had seen his face in clear light, I know I wouldn’t have done something so… repulsive.**

**TG: Alright well, what exactly is the situation right now?**

**TT: I’m still in the motel room.**

**TT: Dave woke up and had a panic attack and he’s now in the shower.**

**TT: I took that time to clean up and call out for help.**

**TT: Shit Roxy, I might have a panic attack as well.**

**TG: Don’t do that! Just calm down. Just keep talking to me.**

**TG: I’m honestly not too sure what to tell you, but I am always here to talk and try and help you as best I can!**

**TT: I appreciate it.**

**TT: I was hesitant to come to anyone about this.**

**TT: I’m glad you’re still here.**

**TG: Duh! Just because you made a mistake doesn’t mean I still don’t love you.**

**TG: I’m a little shocked by the situation, but I’m not going anywhere!**

**TT: Do you think Dave and I will be ok?**

**TT: Do things ever go back to normal after these things?**

**TG: I haven’t heard of instances like this, so I’m not positive.**

**TG: Things can sometimes go back to normal after one night stands, though!**

**TG: Obviously completely different situations, but maybe you guys can go back to having a normal relationship!**

**TG: Hmmm do you remember everything from last night?**

**TT: It’s all very hazy.**

**TT: I remember some things happening in the bar, and only snippets of events that followed, but that’s even a little obscured.**

**TT: I really don’t even want to try and remember.**

**TT: I don’t want to know more than I already do.**

**TT: As for Dave, I have no idea what he remembers.**

**TT: He definitely knows that we**

**TT well, you know.**

**TG: I think the less you two know, the better.**

**TG: It can probably make things easier to get things back to normal.**

**TG: Ugh, I wish I had all of my cousin’s psychological knowledge, I’d be much better at this then.**

**TT: No, you’re fine.**

**TT: You’re helping me more than you know.**

**TG: that’s good at least!**

**TG: Maybe just give it time! This is obviously something that is going to take time, it’s not going to get better overnight.**

**TT: Ok, I guess I’ll just wait it out the best I can.**

**TT: I just can’t get over how guilty and disgusting I feel…**

**TG: I’m sorry Dirk, I wish I could help more…**

**TT: It’s cool, I probably deserve to feel like this anyways.**

**TT: I can live with feeling like shit forever, I just seriously hope Dave and I will be ok.**

**TT: By the way, I’d prefer to keep this between you and myself.**

**TT: I don’t want Jane or Jake to find out about this.**

**TT: Rose might know via Dave, but he may choose to keep this to himself.**

**TG: Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning to.**

**TT: Thanks. For everything.**

**TT: Dave’s coming out I gtg.**

**TG: Good luck! Let me know if you need to talk more or something!**

**\-- **tipsyGnostalgic [TG]** **ceased pestering** **timaeusTestified [TT]** **\--** **

Dave had been in the bathroom for a while. He walked out a bit slow and had also decided to hide his eyes with his own sunglasses; he probably felt the same security behind them. Even with the sunglasses, neither of you looked at each other’s faces. Even with his shirt back on, you could still see a few dark splotches on his neck.

You know for the sake of you both, you really should talk about what happened, but you have no idea how to bring up that topic. Dave stands outside the bathroom door looking at the floor while you stay seated on the bed looking in the same direction. This silence is so heavy and awkward.

“Um.” He speaks up. You hope to god he has more courage to speak about this then you do; you don’t know if you’ll be able to bring yourself to. “Did you… bring a car?”

“Yeah… it’s back… at the club.”

“I didn’t drive here or bring a car.”

“… How were you going to get back?”

“Planning to call you or something’.”

Great, time for a painfully awkward car ride home. You don’t really know what to say after that. Guess it’s time to go though, you can’t just stay in this room forever. That reminds you, you’ll need to take care of the room fees.

“The room fees were already taken care of…” it’s as if he read your mind.

“Ok, so… you need a ride?”

“Yeah…”

The walk back to the club was silent. Dave led the way and you kept your distance about 10 feet back. Repairing your relationship might have to wait a bit until you can at least talk to your brother. Who knows when you’ll be able to look him in the eyes again? You notice all your friends’ cars are gone from the parking lot as Dave makes his way to your orange truck. You get in the truck in silence and you drive all the way home in silence. Even the walk back up your condo was in silence. It’s incredibly awkward and you just want to break the ice already.

You decide you should probably wait until tomorrow to talk to Dave, the wound might still be too fresh. You lock yourself up in your studio and decide to indulge yourself with all your work. You need something to distract yourself so you work on your projects. You skipped lunch and waited until your hunger distracted you too much to emerge from your work room; you hadn’t realized it was already midnight. You ate some food to satisfy you before you decided to call it a night. You made your way towards your bedroom; you were exhausted mentally and physically but it took you quite a while to fall asleep, your guilty thoughts and feelings were screaming to loud to allow you rest.

The next morning, you ran into Dave In the kitchen. He was seated at the kitchen table and you decided it might be a good time to talk about what had happened. _Alright, it’s time to talk with Dave. We need to set things straight and leave this in the past._ You were completely determined to talk with Dave, but then you saw those dark marks you made on him and those thoughts completely diminished. Did they possibly get worse? Or have they just not faded at all?! You looked at the ground as you made your way towards the fridge, you couldn’t bear to look at Dave with the blemishes you’ve created.

“Hey.” He said.

“…Sup.” And that was the end of that conversation.

_Maybe I’ll be able to talk to him once his body has healed. Once there are no more marks, I might be able to look at him too._

~.~

A few more days had passed with little sleep and more dancing around your little brother, as well as the subject you’ve been wanting to talk about. In this time you have managed to get quite a bit of work done; you’ve even paid some bills early. You stand up to stretch but it actually took a bit of effort to achieve. The strain on your body over the past few days has started to sink in. You also feel disgusting, a shower doesn’t sound so bad. You took a long look at yourself in the mirror after you got out and noticed you still had some marks on your skin your brother left. You wonder if Dave feels the same when he looks at these marks as you do when you look at him. You had been so caught up worrying about how shitty you’ve been feeling about this situation that it just hit you Dave is probably going through the same exact self-disgust crisis. He might be doing the exact same things you are

You really don’t want Dave having to deal with all this negative crap, this is the exact opposite of what you ever wanted to happen to him. You hate that _you’re_ the one causing the pain… Once you get dressed you need to talk to Dave. It’s almost been a week after all, there might never be a good time to bring it up.

You pull up your sweat pants before you walk out into the lounge area to see Dave playing a game on your Xbox, you pay no mind to that though. That seemed like a pretty normal thing to do and he looked content. You really don’t want to disturb that. You were about ready to turn around and put the chat off yet again, but Dave had noticed you standing there. He paused the game.

“Hey Bro, wait!” You froze, “We… we really need to talk. About… about what happened.”

“Yeah, we do…” Why is this still excruciatingly hard for you? You stand on the opposite end of the couch where Dave is seated almost timidly. He tries to look at you but sets his gaze to the ground; a trend happening between Striders that needs to stop. You should have put on a shirt before you came out here, which may be why it’s hard for him to look at you.

“Did you… know?”

“Did I know what..?”

“That… it was me? At the bar or in… the room?”

“Oh god, no! I’d never—I wouldn’t—if I had _known_ nothing would have started! You didn’t know right?!” He shakes his head. His face is beginning to look really flustered and embarrassed. You’ve never seen your brother in such a vulnerable state before, he almost looks… cute?

Fuck, no he doesn’t!

“Bro, do you… remember anything?” His voice was very quiet. Truth is you do remember some. Bits and pieces started coming back to you over these last few days. You hadn’t meant to dwell or dig into your memories, but you kept wanting to figure out how you could have made such a mistake. You remember dancing with Dave in the club and you remember licking his soft sensitive skin. You shouldn’t know how sensitive he is.

“No, not really. Do you?”

“No… Well, I remember some things at the club, but it’s all very blurry and incomprehensible.”

“I see…”

There’s an awkward silence. A very uncomfortable awkward silence. You can tell Dave is feeling fraught from his shifting and fidgeting. You notice the marks on his neck had almost completely faded, but there was still a visible taint. You shift your weight a bit.

_You need to start repairing your relationship Dirk, this silence isn’t helping anything._

“Dave, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” That’s a start, right? You had to at least apologize for your sins even if they won’t be forgiven.

“I wish I could say it’s ok, but we both know it’s really not… It’s not like you’re the only one who made the mistake. I also was completely shit faced and did those things, it’s all basically my fault anyway; I pretty much initiated just about everything that night. For what it’s worth I’m hella sorry too…”

You felt a little relieved now. Just talking to Dave had helped some of the weight feel lighter, but it still felt extremely strained between you two. You reassured Dave that things will get back to normal again eventually, but it takes time to heal wounds. You both know this is a special case, so it might take more time then it would for others you guess. Who really knows?

After about another week it was still a little hard to talk to Dave, and you both keep your distances a bit. Contact to the outside world other than for work purposes was also scarce. You didn’t really want to ignore your friends, but it just didn’t seem like the right time to socialize with them either. You hadn’t contacted Jane or Jake since the night at the club and you feel a bit bad for that. You wonder if Dave has been talking to his friends, he hasn’t left the house as far as you can recall.

You also feel like you don’t really deserve having such good friends right now. You really just want to focus on making things better with Dave but you are truly failing at that and you beat yourself up about it every day. Isn’t there an easy way to do this? How are you supposed to talk to him normally? Or even just act normally.

As if some omniscient being had heard you, you hear the Xbox turn on in the other room.

_Of course! Bro bonding over video games! Why didn’t I think of that sooner?_

Probably because Dave thought of it first. He seems to know how to get you to relax just the slightest; he just so happens to be one step ahead of you in this, whether it be reaching out to you first or coming up with the best solution. That kinda makes you a lame older brother, doesn’t it? It didn’t always used to be like that, you used to be 1st and Dave looked up to you because you were so sly and quick on things. You rubbed off on him too well.

You walked into the other room and saw your bro had put on Blur, the super awesome realistic (not really realistic) racing game. It’s basically Mario Kart, but with realistic cars.

“Hey. Can I play?” You notice Dave doesn’t have his glasses on anymore. You’re glad you left your in your room, this had a more natural air to it.  Dave smiles just the slightest: his plan worked.

“I was hoping you’d ask.” He hands you the second controller and scoots over on the couch to make more room for you. “Better watch out, I’ve been practicing.”

“You know who always wins at combat and racing games? Me!”

“Not this time, Bro. You’ll be so beat you won’t be able to show your face from embarrassment.”

“Yeah, ok. Loser has to bleat like a goat.”

“You’re on.”

It took a couple races before you could really get into it, but before you knew it you had been completely immersed in the game. You were completely owning Dave and casually smack talking each other like you would any other time you’d play games together. It felt so normal. This is how it’s supposed to be. The only thing that’s different this time is Dave doesn’t seem to be too bothered you’re completely destroying him on these tracks.

It felt normal.

You also definitely just won.

“Dude, I just shut you out so bad. Now bleat!”

“Fuck no, I’m not actually gonna bleat like a goat.”

“You can’t back down bro, it’s too late I already won. Striders don’t back out of a bet.”

“I’m not doing it.”

“You’re being so uncool.”

“I’m the coolest and I’d be way less cool if I bleated like a goat. Hell no, my pride wins.”

“Bro. Not cool. That’s so lame. You’re being lame. You can’t leave till you bleat.”

“You’ll be here a while then.”

“I do already own this place, so I don’t mind waiting a bit.”

“Kay.”

“Dave, come on, don’t be a lil’ bitch.”

“You’d be too if you had to bleat!”

“Just get it over with dude.”

“Nah.”

There may only be one way to solve this, and it’s with deadly brotherly force. When you head-locked him in your arms and started pinching his face, he seemed a bit surprised.

“Bleat.” He was still resilient and fighting the best he could.

“N…Nuh…no.” He was having a lot of trouble breathing properly in this tight headlock you put him in.

“Gotta do it bro, Strider rules. Not lettin’ you go ‘till you bleat like a motherfuckin’ goat.”

After your statement, Dave was quiet for a few more seconds, but he won’t hold out much longer. His face is extremely red, maybe this is too long? He finally let out a faint sound that sounded like an ok so you let him go from your death grip to make ridiculous animal sounds. With a very bright face, he gasped for air. He’s clearly stalling; he’s so stubborn. Then, he opened his mouth and let out a weak sound.

“B-baaaaah…”

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear that majestic sound.” Dave’s face was still beat red and wasn’t toning down. He seemed very flustered for no reason, he’s acting kind of weird; Very fidgety.

“Fuck you, you heard me, I’m not doing it again!” You chuckle a bit, his display is quite amusing! You decide to drop it as you shove him a bit as you get up from the couch. Dave watches you as you walk to the kitchen.

“How’s dinner sound?”

“You gonna actually cook?”

“Yeah. I haven’t cooked in a few weeks and have only been eating crap basically.”

“Same. I wouldn’t mind some of your cooking.”

“How’s Asian sound?”

“That’s about _all_ you cook.”

“I can cook something else?”

“No, Asian’s good. I’m pretty sure there’s some left-over rice you could make some fried rice and stir fry with.”

“Perfect! Why don’t you find something on Netflix? I’ll get cookin’.” He doesn’t reply, but you see a slight smile creep on his face as he turns back towards the T.V. You start to cook your delicious Asian food as he browses through Netflix.

Once you finish cooking, you bring the food over to the coffee table in front of the couch as he puts on a show called Bob’s Burgers. It just so happens to be the fucking best choice of the night as you practically watch almost a whole season of it while eating all of the food. You both laugh and commentate on it as episode by episode goes by. You regret not seeing this golden show previously.

This felt really nice being able to do this with Dave. It felt like a normal calm night you used to have before the incident; you’d cook good Asian food and ate it while watching a movie or a show. Almost 7 hours went by before you started yawning. You can’t believe you sat here for this long and watched nearly a whole season; actually, you take that back, you can believe it considering how good this show is.

“Dave, I have to turn in, it’s nearly 3 AM and I’m exhausted. Let’s watch more later.”

“Aw, just one more ep! Comon, don’t be such a party pooper.”

“This old guy’s gotta sleep. Sorry bro, I’m goin’ to bed.”

“Fine, good night then, old guy.”

“Night.”

You walked to your room feeling refreshed. You hadn’t felt so relaxed in a long time, the normalcy between you two that night made you forget about all the crap that happened with that incident. When you climbed into bed, you started to feel that little bit of darkness start to arise in the back of your mind again. Why couldn’t it have just stayed normal a little bit longer? If only you hadn’t thought about it… The guilt was on your mind as you fell into sleep.

~.~

_“Leave em off.” You drop your arms, walk in and close the door. You can guess by his slurring he is still as drunk as you are. “I was beginnin to think you dint want my sweet ass.”_

_“Oh, I want that plush. I jus had to help drunk friends in a car. I’m pretty far gone myself. I hope ya dun mind getting’ freaky with a drunk guy.”_

_“As long as you don’ mind frick frackin’ with a drunk guy, I think we’re good ‘ere”_

_“Yeah, I’m good.”_

_You stumble a bit as you make your way further into the dark motel room. He laughs at your struggling and you chuckle a bit at your own dilemma. You somehow manage to make it to the bed, the world seems wobbly to you. Stupid wobbly world!_

_“Commere, big boy.” The man displays a Devilish grin as he gestures you to come closer towards him._

_“Ya know… Youuuu sound familiar.” You thought allowed, you didn’t leave him any room to reply because you moved your body on top of his and  immediately smashed your lips on his is a very sloppily manner. As your tongues invaded each other’s mouths, you noted how heavily of alcohol his tasted. You didn’t really care though, this felt too nice for you to care._

_You somehow managed to straddle him as you felt up his body. He was very toned and muscular, not to mention one hot piece of young ass; you really outdid yourself this time!_

_One of his hands snaked up your shirt and made its way to your pants line. You parted lips._

_“Someone’s eager.”_

_“’m not here to make love, I invited youuuu here to fffuck me.”_

_That statement went straight to your groin. He definitely noticed too because he smirked and bucked into you. Then he continued grinding. He grinded until you had a full hard on that matched his._

_“Shhhhit.” You didn’t mean to let that out, but this felt so nice. You also hadn’t had sex in a long time, so this felt even better then it usually would._

_You continued to dry hump him as you went for his neck. You licked and sucked because you wanted to hear his pretty little moans. He let out a few whines, but that wasn’t good enough for you. You lifted your body a little bit so you could undo his pants. You unzipped his jeans and felt his rather nice dick outside of this underwear, you wrapped your hand around it as best you could on top of underwear and gave it a few pumps and continued to suck at his neck. That won you some very nice sounds from the man._

_“Ya tease…”_

_The man somehow managed to flip your positions in one fluid motion. He now straddled you and was taking off your pants. Then he stripped from his as well as his shirt. This was a rather nice display he was giving. He then positioned his crotch right on top of yours and placed his hands on either side of your head and griiiiiiinded. GOD you just wanna fuck his brains out. You grab hold of his hips and thrust up. He moved down to your neck as if mirroring your own moves and was probably leaving some very noticeable hickies; not that you minded at this time, all you cared about was feeling good. Although, he was still wearing those neon pink shutter glasses, and they were rubbing your neck; that was a tad annoying. Also, you don’t think you can take much more of this teasing. You grab his wrist by your head to grab his attention._

_“I can’t… take this. I wanna fuck.”_

_“Now ya know how I feel.” He smirked again. That cocky smirk sure does remind you of someone…_

_“Let’s stop fuckin’ around and get to the actual fuckin’, hmm?”_

_“Sounds good.” He suddenly got up and moved to the desk across the room. He grabbed a bottle of what you assume is lube. You took this moment to strip yourself of the rest of your clothing, you let your hard on free from your boxers. When the man turned around, he paused when he saw your naked body to its fullest._

_“Daaaamn… You’re packin in all the right places.”_

_“You’re definitely not bad on the eyes either.”_

_He takes off his boxers before he climbs back on the bed. He kneels over your erection and opens the bottle of lube. He puts a generous amount into his hand and then starts to finger himself? Hoooooly shit this is extremely hot. You don’t think you were expecting that. He’s prepping himself right on top of you, your dick is aching for some relief. You pump yourself a few times in anticipation. You wish you could call his name for his attention but it dawns on you that you don’t actually know it. Well, you should at least know the guy’s name before you fuck him._

_“Heeeey, what’s your name, babe?”_

_“Whyyyy?” He takes his fingers out and squirts more lube into his hand._

_“I wanna say your name while I’m fuckin you.” He grabs your own dick and applies the lube over it by sliding his fist up and down your shaft in a painfully slow way._

_“It’s Dave.” Suddenly, somewhere in the back of your mind, a little red flag just went up, “How bout you?” You grab his hips as he positions the head of your dick over his entrance. He starts to lower his body weight onto you. You’re not positive if you moved your hands because you want to stop him or encourage the movement._

_“Dirk Strider.” He stopped pushing. He paused for a moment. The room became still and all you heard was you heavy panting._

_“Shhhit… Bro?” All the motherfucking red flags just popped up. You know why. The dots suddenly just connected, you don’t know how exactly considering how your mind is basically completely gone from drunkenness and arousal, but what you do know is the man above you is your brother._

_“Dave…” Neither of you move. Your hard on hasn’t died down one bit either. You both continue to stay in the same position breathing heavily. Dave takes off his glasses as if he’s trying to see something clearly. You can’t quite tell because of how dark the room is._

_“Bro… I don’t… wanna stop…” His movements continue and he pushes down again. Even with the little cognitive skills you currently have, you know this shouldn’t be happening. You should not fuck your brother. You feel your head entering him and you try to lift his hips off._

_“Dave, stop we can’t.” That statement came out dripping with arousal and a lot more breathy then you intended, you think it only encouraged him. You are strong enough that you usually would be able to lift someone else’s body weight off of yourself, but you don’t seem to have much strength at the moment. He managed to come all the way down on you, and it felt way too fucking amazing. Your thought are jumbled and you can’t think straight, you feel torn between stopping this and continuing._

_Then Dave started to move his body some more. He was riding your dick in such a delicious way. You no longer had thoughts, you just craved more. More of this feeling, more of his body! You thrust up into him and he let out a surprised moan._

_Wait, wait, wait, shit, that’s Dave’s voice. No, you can’t fuck him!_

_“Dave, we… can’t!” He continues to move on your dick._

_“But you feel so good!” Wait, why can’t we do this?_

_Your reasoning is diminishing as well as your thoughts. You’re starting to immerse yourself in the bliss and pleasure. You start to move with him. You slowly start to rock your hips into him attempting to match his slapdash movements. You keep thrusting into him, but this angle was a bit hard for you to do what you want. You sat up and almost hit Dave’s face on the way up, his reaction was beyond slow. He looked surprised at how close your faces suddenly were. You were hoping he would lean back on the bed, but instead he moved forward and kissed you. His tongue was eager to enter your mouth, so you let him in. You continued to lock lips as you leaned forward and adjusted your legs in-between his. You like this position much more. You thrust and thrust into him, deeper and faster, and the pleasure completely overcame you._

_Dave suddenly gasped in your mouth. He turned his head and clasped a hand over his mouth. When you thrusted again he let out another delicious, “Aaah!”_

_“Shit, Bro, J-just like tha-Aah!” Those sounds were just too good! You made sure to keep hitting his G-spot to entice those exciting noises. You grabbed ahold of his shaft and started to pump for him which made even more arousing sounds come from his mouth._

_“Ffffuck Dave, you feel… so good… so warm n tight… mmmn, so fucking good!”_

_The words coming out of his mouth was almost incoherent, but to you it was only beautiful singing. “Bro, Bro, ah! Keep goin’, keep goin’! I’m, I’m almost there! Shit!” You are really close too. Just a few more thrusts…_

_“Bro! Bro!”_

_Just a few…_

_More…_

**“Dave!”**

You opened your eyes in a startle. The first thing you notice is that you are drenched in sweat and practically hyperventilating. Your body feels like it’s in bliss as if you were just coming down from an orgasm. You glance down at you pants and realize that’s exactly what had just happened. Your boxers felt wet and uncomfortable.

After your body calmed down and you woke up a bit more, your mind is on the dream you just had. Not only are you completely speechless, but you’re horrified at yourself for dreaming such a thing! And to make it worse, you enjoyed it on a degree that you can’t even think about without making you sick. That dream seemed way too real… It also made you feel an extreme case of Déjà vu. It couldn’t have been a memory, could it..? That would mean you both actually _knew_ just who exactly you were having sex with… and you both **_continued!_**

Things just became a lot more complicated…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the little extra nsfw I there in there? ;) the next chapter will be out hopefully sooner rather than later!

**Author's Note:**

> I am most likely not going to finish this. If you're interested in knowing how i was going to end it, leave a comment and i'll let you know!


End file.
